


Normals Boring

by BatGoatSupreme



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Erens an Emitional wreck, Lots of tears, M/M, Still sad though, and rain, and snuggling, i think..., mentioned past self-harm, not as heart wrenching as i was going for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 07:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2573846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatGoatSupreme/pseuds/BatGoatSupreme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why cant I be normal? Well the answer to that is easy! Normals boring!<br/>I was listening to sad music and well this happened... Characters Might be ooc <br/>Hope you Enjoy!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Normals Boring

I sat on the steps up to the porch watching the rain pour down, feeling it land on the shivering body. _Why? Why can't I just be_... I sighed. _Normal...._ _Why?!_ I had probably asked this question a million times. I didn't even expect an answer anymore...

"Because being normal is boring, Brat" I heard a voice come from behind me. I turned to see Levi leaning on the door. _When had he gotten there?_

"How-"

"You where thinking aloud again" The sighed as he cut me off. I looked away not being able to look at him anymore. I felt tears at the brim of my eyes. I heard him push of the door and walk to where I sat in misery. I saw him sit down to the right of me on the step. He leaned back on his left arm and looked me over leaving his eyes the side of my face.

"Why are you thinking like that again? I thought we decided to stop" Levi said glancing at the scars on my wrist. I gulped and turned my face to look down the street so he wouldn't see if any tear escaped.

"Eren, look at me" The said with a stern ring to it. I looked at him biting my lip trying to hold back the tears. His face softened when our eyes met.

"What happened?" He said reaching to cup my cheek. I closed my eyes and leaned into the touch. I couldn't hold back the tears any longer, so I let them fall. I heard the the stair creak as he shifted. The smaller man sighed and wrapped his arms around my shaking form. He quickly pulled away though leaving me even colder than before.

"Eren! Your freezing!" Levi gasped. Standing quickly, he stuck his hand out for me to take.

"Come inside, Eren.... Please?" I looked up at him. Concern swam in his steal blue orbs. I lifted my hand and grabbed his hand. He pulled me up and lead my still crying form inside. He sat me down on the couch and got cold, wet, still crying me a towel, some blankets, and a box of Kleenex tissues. I blew my noes. He wrapped my shaking form in his comforting embrace. I quickly latched on him not wanting him to let go. To the sound of rain I cried and cried clinging to Levi for dear life. He rain his fingers through my hair humming a calming tune in my ear.

We sat there like that until I had no more tears to cry. Once that had happened he pulled away a little to be able to see my face.

"Come on lets get you to bed" He said giving me a small smile. I shook my head 'yes' slightly, not trusting my voice. He got up and reached out his hand once more. I took it and stood. We went to the room we shared and slept. Nether of us dreamed of anything. We just slept in the others warm embrace..

It was... nice.

**Author's Note:**

> I just realized that when ever I write a story just to write a story it always raining....  
> Hope you Enjoyed!


End file.
